


Joosketeers

by godsdaisiechain (preux)



Series: Popular Amusements [2]
Category: Jeeves & Wooster, Jeeves - P. G. Wodehouse
Genre: Competent!Bertie, Established Relationship, Ice Cream, M/M, Older Characters, World's Fair 1964, happiest place on earth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-03
Updated: 2013-06-03
Packaged: 2017-12-13 19:30:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/828000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/preux/pseuds/godsdaisiechain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another day another mouse ear... the day before "Behind the Scenes"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Joosketeers

“I say! Jeeves!” A willowy man, once blonde but now white-haired, poked his head out from behind a huge bundle of balloons shaped like mice. A tall man with dark hair gone mostly to grey stepped forward in a highly dignified manner, holding two ice creams. He was wearing a coon skin cap with his conservatively cut blue seersucker suit. Around them, the crowd surged off into different lands.

“Yes, sir?” He handed the pink confection to the blonde man in red seersucker, wearing a set of mouse ears that read ‘Yaxley.’ Jeeves took a seat beside Lord Yaxley on a wrought iron bench.

“Thank-you, Jeeves.” They licked at the cones to keep them from dripping. “You know, Jeeves, I disliked these popular amusements as a young man. Why is this all so pleasant to me now?”

Jeeves smiled. “I believe the proprietor was attempting to capture an earlier time, sir.”

“Ah… and those plastic talking birds I insisted that you watch with me?”

“A technological marvel, sir, and most fascinating.”

The slender man, Bertie Wooster, licked the ice cream cone thoughtfully. “Bingo would have liked this, I think, Jeeves.” His eyes grew faintly misty. “Perhaps that is why…”

Jeeves shifted slightly so that his arm was pressing against Bertie. “I agree, sir.” He took the forgotten ice cream from Bertie’s hand. “I am sorry.”

“I never thought we would live to see such things, Jeeves. The two-seater was marvel enough for me.”

“Indeed, sir.”

Bertie shook himself. “Shall we repair to the Carousel of Progress? You enjoyed it at the World’s Fair.”

Jeeves deposited the unfinished ice cream into a bin. “Perhaps you would prefer something less nostalgic?”

Bertie stood and took up his cane. “Perhaps we should go imbibe some libations, Jeeves, and then have a nice dinner brought to the room.”

Jeeves smiled. “That would be most pleasant.” He paused to adjust Bertie’s tie and pocket square. 

“And then a rather strapping snuggle, I believe,” Bertie murmured, winking.

“I am sure that could be arranged,” said Jeeves, and the two men headed out from the park with a surprising amount of spring in their steps for two old men who had spent the chief of the day at an amusement park.


End file.
